Cooper Clan
The Cooper Clan (クーパー氏族, Kūpā Shizoku) are a group that appears in the Sly Cooper universe. They are the most successful lineage of master thieves in history. Numerous grand heists have been performed by various Coopers throughout history, occasionally through assembling other thieves around them to form a Cooper gang. Notably enough, the Cooper Clan is also one of the most honorable lineages of thieves; the Coopers steal only from those undeserving of what they possess, due to underhanded dealings or more sinister arrangements. A pervasive code of honor binds each Cooper, as the general ethos of a Cooper heist is to deprive the real criminals – there is "no honor, no challenge, no fun in stealing from ordinary people." As INTERPOL Inspector Carmelita Fox puts it, the Coopers and the police work towards the same goals and believes in the same justice on different sides of the law. The Cooper Clan has often clashed with criminal organizations due to its honor code, including the Fiendish Five and the Klaww Gang. They have also bumped heads with rival thieves, such as Clockwerk or the Le Paradox Clan. ".''" :—About the Cooper Clan. Members Officially Known Members *'Caveman "Bob" Cooper' - The very first and original Cooper, Bob was a thief from Gungathal Valley, sometime around the year 10,000 BC. He stole dinosaur eggs as food for his tribe. His major contribution was the invention of the tool that became the very first Cooper Cane. His special in-game ability is being able to climb on icy surfaces, but cannot do common Cooper moves such as Rioichi's ninja spire jump or Tennessee Kid's rail walk. *'Slytunkhamen Cooper I' – Sly's ancestor from Ancient Egypt circa 1350 BC, he was the father of Slytunkhamen II and the creator of the Thievius Raccoonus. His signature ability was to turn invisible to aid in stealing from corrupt Pharaohs and greedy noblemen. He was the first known ancestor before the Cooper Gang's escapades in the Prehistoric Times/Ice Age. *'Slytunkhamen Cooper II' – Sly's ancestor from ancient Egypt circa 1300 BC, son of the first Slytunkhamen Cooper, and creator of the Cooper Vault. He had two canes that bore a striking resemblance to the Egyptian Khopesh. He was skilled at creating the traps that were used in ancient Egyptian tombs. *'Salim al-Kupar' – Sly's ancestor from Arabia, circa 1001 AD, Salim is said to hold the stealth of 40 thieves. His weapon was a sword with a curved, hooked blade – sporting a scimitar-like look, but with a much thicker blade. Naturally, he wore a turban in his Cooper Vault portrait. He has perfected a move called the Cobra Climb ability and owns a magic flying carpet. *'Sir Galleth Cooper' - Sly's ancestor from the Medieval age, circa 1300 AD. He was an honorable knight and cunning thief who fought with a lance featuring a hook point. In this game it is shown that he perfected the wall hook climbing technique. He was also able to smash through barriers to get to his next point using the Catapult Crash. *'Slaigh MacCooper' – Sly's ancestor from Scotland. The strongest of all of the Coopers, he could break any lock with a single blow using his large stone cane. He was the Cooper who created the wall-edge sneak. *'Rioichi Cooper' – Sly's ninja ancestor from Feudal Japan, circa 1600 AD. He created the Ninja Spire Jump and implemented Japanese artwork of himself in his part of the vault. His weapons were two small canes, resembling hooked sais. He used the Ninja Spire Jump to sneak into heavily fortified castles in Japan. *'Henriette "One Eye" Cooper' – A woman who sailed the seas circa 1616 AD and stole from other pirates. She had the innate ability to smell gold. Originally wielding a hooked dagger, she lost a hand and replaced it with a hook shaped like that of the trademark Cooper cane. *'"Tennessee Kid" Cooper' – Sly's outlaw ancestor from the nineteenth century Western United States, circa 1884. He carried a six-shot revolver with a hooked handle. Tennessee Kid also invented the Rail Walk and rail slide. He used these to his advantage, due to the fact that there were many train rails all over the land. *'Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III' - A Cooper from Victorian-era London, circa 1893, who was the most "gentlemanly" thief and a master of disguise. He had a cane similar to Sly's; the only difference is a red ruby-like gem at the end of its hook. * 'Otto Van Cooper' – An ancestor of Sly's from Germany who was a genius mechanic and skilled fighter pilot, much like Penelope. Due to his physical ineptitude, he used his talent to pull off heists with his machines facilitating his thievery. He kept some of his technical blueprints in the Thievius Raccoonus. The propeller blades of his biplane were shaped like the trademark Cooper hook. * 'Conner Cooper' – He used the same cane that now belongs to Sly. Before being killed by the Fiendish Five, he pulled heists with Jim McSweeney and Dr. M, and created a technique to slide along lasers. He is seen as nothing more than a silhouette throughout the series. He did not write his "Laser Slide" move in the Thievius Raccoonus; rather, Sly learned the move while in the Cooper Vault. * 'Sly Cooper' - The most recent master thief, Sly is the son of an honorable Cooper that went down fighting while protecting the Thievius Raccoonus. After the death of his parents, Sly was placed in an orphanage where he met his pals, Bentley and Murray, who he would later create their own Cooper Gang with. He defeated Clockwerk and Cyrille Le Paradox, two major enemies to the Cooper Clan. He also defeated Neyla, a corrupt Interpol agent who planned on becoming immortal, and Dr. M, a member of Conner Cooper's gang who attempted to steal the contents of the Cooper Vault. Minor members * 'Slytunkhamen Cooper III' - He shown stealing from corrupt Pharaohs, much like his father and grandfather. His cane is very similar to Sly's Cane. * 'Drake Cooper' - He created the Knockout Dive. The main use of this is spinning the cane while lunging forward. * 'Sally Cooper' - "Old" Sally Cooper was a female member of the Cooper Clan. She created a locomotion move, the Roll. * 'Dev Cooperinda' - The creator of the Slow Motion Jumps. This move is dubbed both "Slow" and "Thief Reflexes". * 'Chris Cooper' - Born Christopher Cooper, he invented the coin-collecting dive technique by modifying the Knockout Dive. The move comes standard in all three sequels, however it no longer collects coins as it makes its impact, rather relying on its brute force to daze or stun enemies. * 'Karin Coopergiwa' - She invented the Coin Magnetism technique. Her magnet had been stolen from Rioichi by El Jefe and placed in a safe. This means Karin was around prior to Rioichi. The name "Karin Coopergiwa" is a reference to the name of Karin Yamagiwa. * 'Rob McCooper' - One of the various members within the Cooper family lineage and is directly responsible for the creation of the Mine technique. Not much is known about Rob McCooper, though it is implied that he had developed a strong love for stealing hats, which eventually lead to him perfecting the '''Mine' technique. He is named for Rob McDaniel. * B.F. Cooper - A male member of the Cooper Clan. The inventor of the Fast Time technique and Sly's hyperactive ancestor, he developed a technique that not only allowed security to go faster but himself in addition. He could be described as the opposite persona of Dev Cooperinda. Bentley said that he might have used it to speed up long stakeouts. * Suzanne Cooper - Suzanne Cooper was a female member of the Cooper Clan. She had a strong aversion to water, and to counter this designed and documented a move that allowed her to jump out of it without losing a lucky charm. * Andrew Cooper - Known as Sir Andrew Cooper, he created the thief replica, or "Decoy" technique. This allowed one to distract guards, giving you the chance to slip past them. * Kelle McCooper - Kelle McCooper was a male member of the Cooper Gang who discovered how to harness the electromagnetic field created by rolling, and augmented Sally Cooper's rolling technique with an electrical aura. * Bruce O'Coop - An ancestor of Sly's who was an expert hacker. Bruce O'Coop was a male member of the Cooper Clan, and was known as the smartest of all Coopers. * Matthew de la Coopeur - He was French and the slowest Cooper, creating the perpetual slow motion technique. Bentley wonders if he was influenced by the Thief Costumes ability to slow time. * Huckleberry Cooper - Taking after the famous fictional Huckleberry Finn, he was the inventor of the ability to move, albeit slowly, while invisible. * Reid Cooper - Known as Colonel Reid Cooper, he was the inventor of the time stop move. The freeze move works on all guards including bosses. * Augustine Cooper - Augustine Cooper was the inventor of the ability to briefly defy gravity. It is an incredible power that will let Sly fall in bottomless pits without losing a horseshoe. It is even said that Augustine could levitate for days on end and not even break a sweat; while at it he could rob anyone he chose blind, and they wouldn't even know where he went because of the lack of tracks. This move also proves helpful when accidentally falling off of large edges and cliffs. * Caroline Cooper - Caroline Cooper * Okey O'Cooper - Okey O'Cooper * Della de La Coopeur - Della de La Coopeur Gallery Thievius Raccoonus The Thievius Raccoonus is an ancient book, in which every Cooper Clan member since Ancient Egypt has recorded their thieving escapades, in addition to instructions on their various moves. It was created by Slytunkhamen Cooper and was then passed down through the family for generations, but was later stolen and divided among the Fiendish Five on the day Sly was to inherit it. After 10 years, Sly tracked down the criminals and recovered the Thievius Raccoonus, afterwards recording his own adventures in the great book. Cooper Vault The Cooper Vault is located on Kaine Island and is the main target of the game Sly 3. It is home to all of the member's treasure and the deceased's weapons. The vault's only entrance is an unbreakable door which can only be unlocked by the use of a Cooper cane. See also External links * Cooper Clan Sly Cooper Wiki Trivia * The circumstances resulting in each of the Coopers' deaths are unknown, though Sly does mention that seeing the silhouette of Clockwerk meant that it was already too late for you, especially if you were a Cooper. * In Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus there are some cut sound files in the full game that contained information about three cut Thievius Raccoonus pages with Master Thief moves from cut Cooper Clan members; Caroline Cooper's Short Range Teleport Power; Okey O'Cooper's Bizarre Spacial Relocator; and Della de La Coopeur's Special Clue Collection Technique. Category:Cooper Clan Category:Groups in Sly Cooper Universe